


Внезапный сневилл

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сневилл!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внезапный сневилл

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truffles, Noble Lord of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130086) by [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal). 



> На эту историю меня вдохновил фоновый сневилл в фике Truffles, Noble Lord of the Sky by megyal. Идея игры в шахматы на 7 курсе принадлежит megyal.
> 
> This work was inspired by Truffles, Noble Lord of the Sky by megyal. The idea of chess game during the 7th year belongs to megyal.

Снова пойти в школу как ни в чем не бывало казалось странным. Будто не было никакой войны, не было страшного и мучительного года, когда мы все вдруг стали взрослыми. В Хогвартс-экспрессе гомонили первоклашки, ездила тележка со сладостями, на вокзале нас встречал Хагрид. И только в Большом зале стало заметно, что война все-таки нам не приснилась. На глаза попадались хмурые и даже встревоженные лица тех, кому довелось пережить в школе прошлый год. Знакомых же осталось совсем мало. Не все решились вернуться на восьмой год. Я вернулся. Бабуля для разнообразия молчала, но так выразительно вздыхала и качала головой, что, когда мне пришло приглашение на восьмой курс, я его принял, не задумываясь. 

О Снейпе я даже особенно не думал, пока не оказался на Защите от Темных сил. Конечно, я его навещал в святом Мунго, но, когда его выписали, соваться к нему домой не рискнул. Проклял бы он меня на месте. Только посылал ему свежесрезанную настурцию и инжир. Настурцию — для лечебного зелья, а инжир — ну, просто чтобы сделать ему приятно. Запомнилось, как у него на блюдце всегда лежал свежий инжир. Мы играли в шахматы, воздух вокруг искрил от заклинания, которое он придумал, чтобы убедить Кэрроу, что нас достаточно наказывают, а рядом с шахматной доской стояло блюдце с инжиром. Я, правда, ни разу не видел, чтобы он его ел, но, раз он там был, наверное, ел. В общем, так совпало, что в теплицах у бабули тоже рос инжир, и я отправлял ему немного каждую неделю. Он пару раз ответил, сухо поблагодарил, ну, так и получилось, что совы летали в Спиннерз Энд до самого сентября. А в сентябре я очутился в Хогвартсе. На уроке Защиты от Темных сил. 

Почему его не было на пиру в честь нового учебного года, я не знаю. И как я умудрился прослушать, что директор МакГонагалл говорила про профессоров — тоже не знаю. О Снейпе никто не говорил. Точнее, один паренек с четвертого, кажется, курса попытался что-то спросить у Гарри, и тот на него так глянул — не хуже самого Снейпа, — что больше никто этот вопрос не поднимал. 

На Защите я сел вместе с Ханной Эббот и только успел выложить учебник на пару, как дверь, ведущая в личный кабинет профессора, распахнулась, и вошел он. Снейп. Я опешил, а он обвел надменным взглядом класс, глянул мне прямо в глаза — и я пропал. 

Он мне, конечно, и раньше нравился — в тот безумный год многое встало с ног на голову, — но я не придавал этому особого значения. Мало ли, кто мне нравился. Гарри вон тоже симпатичный. И Терри Бут. Вот только на этот раз я понял: все. А потом сразу понял, что я идиот и что ничего мне не светит. Хорошо, что он уже глаза отвел, потому что, прочитай он мои мысли, не дожить бы мне до конца урока.

И начался ад. Будто я снова оказался на первом курсе, только вот Снейп на меня смотрел теперь не брезгливо, а с удивлением. Лонгботтом то, Лонгботтом се, Лонгботтом, вы сейчас Эббот глаз выколете палочкой, Лонгботтом, почему у вас патронус не получается, я же видел, как вы его вызывали. Видел, конечно. Только тогда это был орел, а теперь стал ворон, да еще с таким клювом, что ни с кем не перепутаешь. 

Кто от всего этого выиграл, так это профессор Спраут. Я ей за месяц две новые теплицы вскопал без магии, лишь бы сбросить напряжение и злость на себя, неуклюжего дурня. А в декабре, когда я помогал подвязывать бечеву для плюй-плюща, в теплицу пришел Снейп. Надо ли говорить, что бечевка у меня в руках тут же оборвалась. Ну да ладно. Главное не это, а то, что он сказал:

— Лонгботтом, давайте поговорим. 

И мы поговорили. Он заявил, что ему надоело смотреть, как я строю из себя идиота, и что теперь мне его не обмануть блаженным видом. И что не верит, будто у меня не получаются заклинания, которые с легкостью удавались в прошлом году. И много чего еще он говорил, а я смотрел на плюй-плющ, краснел, потел и не смел взглянуть ему в глаза, потому что он все бы сразу понял. Только он, похоже, все равно что-то понял. Он замолчал, а потом сказал:

— Лонгботтом, вы же гриффиндорец. 

Вот тут я наконец на него посмотрел и предложил:

— Профессор Снейп, а давайте партию в шахматы?

А он согласился.

***

После финальных экзаменов все только и говорили, как поедут в Лондон, домой к родителям, в путешествие на континент, а я молчал и улыбался, как дурак. Никто, впрочем, и внимания не обратил. Подумаешь, Нев улыбается — так он весь год улыбался. И молчал. И пропадал куда-то на весь вечер два раза в неделю. За две недели до экзаменов я сходил к директору и попросил оставить меня помощником профессора Спраут. Она все равно поговаривала о том, что ей пора на покой. МакГонагалл согласилась так, будто уже давно этого ждала, а потом улыбнулась, довольно так, словно кошка, разомлевшая на солнцепеке, и сказала:

— Профессору Снейпу давно нужна компания помоложе.

Я покраснел, как налитой боярышник, а она только махнула рукой. Идите, мол, Лонгботтом, после экзамена приходите подписывать контракт.

Снейпу я не сказал до самых экзаменов. А после заскочил к нему — он возился со своими банками и только распрямился, увидев меня, а я помахал свернутым контрактом и выпалил:

— Профессор Снейп, до встречи осенью. 

А он улыбнулся.

***

Когда я впервые поцеловал Северуса Снейпа, я боялся, как никогда в жизни. Боялся, что он меня оттолкнет, боялся, что от меня до сих пор несет, хотя я специально вымылся, когда вернулся из теплицы. Боялся, что он скажет подыскать себе хорошую девушку и не выдумывать невесть что. Вообще-то, я его хотел в щеку поцеловать. Ну, для начала. Но он как раз собрался что-то мне сказать, и я чмокнул его прямо в губы. Глуповато вышло, так что я продолжил целоваться. Гриффиндорец я в конце концов или нет? Он только вздохнул как-то удивленно и притянул меня ближе. А когда я его наконец выпустил, то щеки у него были красные, словно пуансеттия, и весь он был какой-то встрепанный. Зацелованный. 

— Ну, профессор Лонгботтом, — сказал Снейп, — не прошло и года…

И тут я понял, сколько я упустил. Целый год я тут работаю и целый год мог смотреть на него вот такого, зацелованного, а зачем-то медлил, боялся чего-то, таскался к нему чуть ли не каждый вечер в шахматы поиграть, коньяка выпить, книжку одолжить, корешки для зелья принести… Как был дурнем, так и остался. А еще гриффиндорец. И тогда я сказал:

— Профессор Снейп, я вас люблю.

А он меня поцеловал.


End file.
